Appletini
by Jordan Ferret
Summary: Ever wonder why Annie didn't correct the bell-boy about her not being Jeff's wife? Me too.


**A/N: Community Jeff/Annie one-shot, Season 4 Episode 3. Read my other stories, recently updated thank you.  
-KG**

* * *

Annie sat in the hotel room, bored out of her mind. She kept thinking about how Jeff just up and left. She tried to take her mind off of it. She looked around for a distraction. Her eyes landed on the phone on the night stand. She picked it up, and recieved an immediate answer.

"Room Service." the guy on the other line answered.

"Yes, I'd like to order some food."

"And how many people will be dining today, Mrs. Winger?"

"Oh, I'm not..." She stopped her self short. Playing those words over in her mind " _Mrs. Winger_ " She thought to her self _"He thinks I'm Jeff's wife?!"_

 _"I mean, it's not like you don't want to be." retorted another voice in her head_

 _"Oh, shut up Annie."  
_

 _"You shut up. Besides, you and I both know that you're in love with Jeff. You said so your self."_

 _"Yeah, but it's wrong to lie. Even though this lie is the best thing that ever happened to us."_

 _"Ha! I knew it! You do love Jeff!"_

 _"it's not like he feels the same way... I picked up the phone trying to forget about Jeff, Jeff can't control your life Annie!"_

 _"Yes he can. He already has you talking to your self in an empty hotel room... on the phone!"_

She got so caught up in her thoughts she forgot where she was for a second.

 _"Maybe other me was right. If I can't be Jeff's wife in the real world, why not just play make my dreams come true? It's not like Jeff would find out."_

"Two. Yeah, I'd like a turkey burger and a second turkey burger, but with no bun. My husband doesn't do carbs." She loved being married to Jeff... Even though it wasn't real. "But he would like a scotch." she said trying to make her little play game more life like.

"And what kind of scotch would your husband prefer?"

"The... good, kind."

"Excellent choice, Mrs. Winger."

She was thrown off by the acceptance of a scotch name like that. But she was too distracted my her being Mrs. Winger. Sure it wasn't real, but she might as well milk it for what it's worth. She picked up the phone again just to here the guy to say " _Mrs. Winger_ " again. She through herself back in bed, picturing what it would be like to really be married to Jeff.

* * *

When the food got to her room, she thought to herself. " _Why would you order so much food?!"_ Atleast she got play her dream role.

She heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute." she said as she tore into the food infront of her. "Just a second!" she nearly choked on the food trying to swallow it down.

She opened the door.

"I've got your hair dryer, Mrs. Winger."

"Oh, thank you Randy, but it's not for me." she grabbed the hair dryer and proceeded into the room with the bell boy following "It's for my husband. He really needs the diffuser for his hair. It sounds shallow, but he's a lawyer. Actually, having duel careers has put a lot of stress on our marriage." She could tell she put a lot of thought into her and Jeff's marriage. Hence the separate rooms. But I think this trip is really gonna change all that. My husband will finally see me, not as a world-famous police detective, but as a women."

"Your husbands a lucky man."

"That he is." she takes a sip of the scotch she ordered and choked on it, spitting it back into her cup. "Mm..." she said to the bell hop. "Tastes of Bog."

* * *

The bell hop took her down stairs to the lobby to show her Jeff hitting on some girl. She couldn't say they weren't married now, because she would embarrass herself. Which she knew was selfish. But for some reason, she really felt made at Jeff. As if she was jealous. She couldn't take what it was anymore. She didn't care either she just lost it.

She walked up, an was filled with pure out rage. Jeff could have spent the night with Annie, instead he'd rather flirt with some sleazy, nerd girl! He was so dead! "What the hell is going on here? Suddenly oir marriage isn't worth repairing?"

"What?"

She couldn't handle it anymore, she grabbed the drink in front of her and through it into his face. Earning some "Whoos!" from the crowd watching.

"Wait Nigel is married?"

He was blown off by the little skank nerd and Jeff was there for Annie. Annie was so mad at him for ditching her. If he just stayed, she wouldn't have played marriage. Instead she could have been closer to what she wants. But Jeff is just like every other man, can't keep it in his pants.

"She started to just yell at him instead of role playing Mrs. Winger. "We came all this way, and you just leave me alone without so much as just sending a text message? I am sick of it, Jeff... Nigel Winger." she remembered jumping back into character. She grabbed the two glasses off the tray and tried to through the drink on him but they were empty, due to the fact that they're already on him. "Can I get two more of these please?" she asks handing them back to the bell-boy.

"Enough!" Jeff intervened "This day has turned crazy. I'm going upstairs, towel off, and pray to god that I wake up in the middle of a final for a class I didn't know I was enrolled in."

Jeff walks off, and she instantly feels like crap for doing that to him. She can swear he sees a glint of hurt in his eyes as he turns around. But he left too fast for her to look into it.

* * *

Jeff barged into the room trying to be mad at Annie for doing something so stupid. But instead, he was met with some red roses on the bed along with a big meal set. He looked around but Annie wasn't there, with him. He walked down stairs and looked at the soda he was sitting in not too long ago. Being splashed by any with some, rather sticky, alcohol. He saw her sitting there with her legs cross and a sad expression on her face. He can't help but feel like crap from the way he yelled at her.

He walks up to the sofa and takes a seat. "Well, I just went upstairs and saw your room. Saw the two robes, the two coffee cups, one with lipstick, one without. And I saw actual hair that looked a lot like mine on my side of the sink, so I have some questions."

"oh, God." Annie speaks for the first time this entire conversation.

"First one, is that actually my hair, and, if so, did it fall out naturally? Because if it did, you need to tell me right now, 'cause I have to call science. Also, what the hell is going on?"

"All right, I may have been acting like we were married, and then the staff thought you were cheating, and I had to save face."

"Do I have to worry about this?"

"No I was just daydreaming. I mean, I've married you half a dozen times." Jeff looks at her and thinks. " _Does she really like that much, or is she just playing a game._ " she continues on. "And Troy. And Zac Efron... Mostly Zac Efron."

" _There's my answer."_

"Does Zac get a drink thrown in his face?"

They both chuckle at his joke.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was a little hurt that you ditched me. I mean, we are friends right? Would it have been that painful to hang out together?"

If Jeff felt like crap before he sat down, he should feel like a sewer by now.

"Well, I can tell you one thing your fantasy got wrong. If we were married you wouldn't find me flirting with another women in a hotel bar. But there are a lot of things that you think are fun that I wouldn't want to do because I'm-"

"Older?" Annie suggests

Jeff was going to say that but hearing the tone in her voice when she said it, he didn't want her to be sad on their vacation. But he also wanted to her the truth. "Not lame."

She smiled and Jeff wanted her to not stop smiling for the rest of the night. So he tried his best not to be a sarcastic ass. "Wanna hang out now? Wanna get a drink? Come on, what do you want?"

She smiled at his way of asking her to hang "An Appletini..."

"Oh God, don't make me order that. Please?"

"Please?"

He got up out of his seat and walked over to the bar as he mumbled under his breath. _"I'll do anything to keep you happy."_

* * *

"Well I guess we're taking off." Annie said to the group

"Actually, I'd like to stay a while." Jeff said

"Really, you don't have to do that for me."

"Well, who says it's for you? Guys get your phones ready, because you are only gonna see this once."

He walks up to the stage and stands so everyone can see him. He snaps open his shirt in one motion revealing his 6-pack and yelled. "Bow before Thoraxis!"

Everyone bowed down on the floor. "See? This is why I don't hang with you guys on weekends." Pierce lays down on the floor as Jeff steals a peak at Annie. Who is obviously tapping the camera button taking pictures non-stop of him. He smirks at her and she drops her phone when she relies' he's looking at her. Jeff smirks and can't wait till next weekend when they do something stupid again.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, Hi. I'm KG. Telling you to leave a review and read my other stories. thank you...**


End file.
